modrinafandomcom_sl-20200215-history
Angeli varuhi
»Sveti angel, varuh moj, bodi vedno ti z menoj; stoj mi noč in dan ob strani, vsega hudega me brani! Prav prisrčno prosim te, varuj me in vodi me. Amen.« Ta pesmica je ena prvih molitev, ki jih z ustnic svojih vernih mater (pogosto starih mater) poberejo nedolžni otroci. Morda je prav zaradi tega nastala zgrešena podoba angela varuha: najpogosteje ga slikajo, kako spremlja otroka čez ozko brv, ki predstavlja življenjske nevarnosti. Bogoslovni pisatelji pravijo, da angel spremlja slehernega človeka od začetka do konca njegove življenjske poti. Romano Guardini je zapisal: »Angel je najbolj zgodaj ustvarjena božja stvar. Njegovo bitje je silna moč. Če se prikaže človeku, se njegova prva beseda glasi: 'Ne boj se!' – kar pomeni toliko kot trditev, da on sam daje moč ... Med Bogom in njim vlada soglasje v tem, da angel skrbi za to, kar je svetega v človeku, ki mu je izročen od Boga; in angel čuva to sveto skozi zablodelost, trpljenje in smrt.« angeli-varuhi.Podlaga za češčenje angelov je nauk Svetega pisma. Že Stara zaveza pozna angele, ki varujejo ljudi v nevarnostih. Kakšni dve stoletji pred Kristusom se je pri Judih izoblikovala vera v angele varuhe in v tem smislu Jezus pravi: »Varujte se, da ne boste zaničevali katerega teh malih! Povem vam: njihovi angeli v nebesih vedno gledajo obličje mojega nebeškega Očeta« (Mt 18,10). Z besedo 'mali' Jezus ne misli na otroke, ampak na ljudi v telesni ali duhovni stiski. Na temelju Svetega pisma je teolog Franc Suarez vlogo angelov varuhov v odnosu do nas povzel v šest točk: 1. odstranjajo od nas nevarnosti, ki ogrožajo naše telo in našo dušo; 2. nagibljejo nas k temu, da delamo dobro in se varujemo hudega; 3. odstranjajo od nas napade hudobnih duhov in zmanjšujejo moč njihovih skušnjav pa tudi moč nevarnosti, ki izvirajo iz naših slabih nagnjenj in priložnosti za greh; 4. naše molitve prinašajo pred božje obličje; 5. prosijo za nas; 6. grajajo nas in na neki način kaznujejo, če je to za nas koristno in zveličavno. Češčenje angelov kot osebnih varuhov slehernega človeka se je v Cerkvi uveljavljalo postopoma. Na Zahodu je postalo bolj izrazito zlasti od 9. stoletja naprej. Vse do 15. stoletja pa je bilo v bogoslužju povezano s praznikom sv. Mihaela nadangela 29. septembra. Poseben praznik angelov varuhov je nastal najprej v Španiji v 15. stoletju. Od tam se je razširil v Francijo in deloma drugod po Evropi. V bogoslužnih knjigah, ki jih je po tridentinskem koncilu izdal papež Pij V. (1570), ni posebnega praznika angelov varuhov, zato je njegov naslednik Gregor XIII. leta 1582 ta praznik dovolil španski škofiji Valencia. Papež Pavel V. pa je leta 1608 dovolil za vso Cerkev rimskega obreda obhajati praznik angelov varuhov na prvi prosti dan po sv. Mihaelu, torej na 2. oktober. Klemen IX. je leta 1667 določil, naj bo praznik angelov varuhov na prvo nedeljo v septembru in pri nas je ta nedelja dobila ime 'angelska nedelja'. Papež Klemen X. je praznik angelov varuhov leta 1670 ukazal za vso Cerkev in ga nastavil na 2. oktober. V naših krajih pa tudi po drugih avstrijskih deželah so ga še naprej obhajali na prvo nedeljo v septembru. Zdaj je god angelov varuhov v vsej zahodni Cerkvi 2. oktobra. Premnogim kristjanom je misel na angele varuhe v veliko oporo pri resnem prizadevanju za življenje po evangeliju. Ogromno piše v svetem pismu ,samo v roke ga treba vzet in brati <3 thumb|Angel varuh ves čas bedi nad nami http://revija.ognjisce.si/